Love Is More Than A Word, Sasuke
by Asuka 'icha' Soryuu
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary :(. pokoknya tentang naruko sasuke . minat baca? tinggalkan review ya :D
1. Chapter 1

LOVE IS MORE THAN A WORD, SASUKE

warning : AU, OOC, typo (pasti) gaje banget

pairing : SasuFemNaru

Sasuke POV

aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolahku KonohaGakuen, entah kenapa pagi ini aku merasakan cuaca lebih cerah dari biasanya.

"sepertinya akan ada badai." gumamku

tak terasa langkahku sudah mencapai gerbang sekolah dan aku mendengar jeritan para gadis yang meneriakkan namaku.

"kyaaaa sasuke-kun!"

"sasukeee-kuuun."

"ohayou sasuke-kun!"

"hn" hanya itu yang kuucapkan seraya berjalan melewati mereka dan menganggap mereka tidak ada. "mereka berisik." batinku.

aku melihat jam dan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 07:30 pagi. aku bergegas melewati koridor menuju ruang kelas dan tiba-tiba~

BRUKK

aku ditabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari toilet putri, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir twintails jatuh terduduk didepan pintu toilet sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"ittai, ah gomen aku sedang buru-buru." ucap gadis itu sambil berdiri dan menepuk roknya.

"hn. dobe" ucapku sambil menatapnya dingin dan dia balas menatapku dengan raut wajah kesal. "kau tidak punya mata ya?" sambungku sambil menatap matanya intens, mata secerah biru langit.

"eh apa kau bilang? aku kan sudah minta maaf dasar teme!"

"hn"

"apanya yang hn pantat ayam?!, argh sudahlah aku tak punya waktu untuk berdebat denganmu!" ujarnya kemudian ia berlari meninggalkanku."hn, gadis berisik yang lain." batinku dan aku kembali berjalan menuju kelasku.

Naruko POV

"ck, apa-apaan sipantat ayam itu, aku kan sudah minta maaf! tapi kok malah menghinaku seperti itu dasar teme!" ujarku pelan sambil berlari. "eh tunggu, dimana ruang kepala sekolahnya ya? aargh kenapa aku tak bertanya pada sipantat ayam tadi!" gumamku sambil mengacak rambutku.

Normal POV

naruko mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mencari ruangan milik Tsunade sang nenek. suasana sudah sepi karena sudah masuk jam pelajaran hingga tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantu gadis pirang ini menemukan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"fiuhh, ternyata sekolah ini luas sekali ya." gumamnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya didinding. "ohh iya kan ada teknologi yang bernama handphone!" ujarnya sambil menepuk dahinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah handphone. "aduh handphone takkan berguna kalau tak ada pulsanya!, bodoh sekali sih aku!" dia kembali bergumam kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya.

sesaat kemudian dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

"ah ada orang, aku tanya dia saja." naruko mengejar gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"ah ano, permisi, ruangan kepala sekolah dimana ya?"

"oh iya itu disana." ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk pintu tempat dia keluar tadi.

"ah arigatou gozaimasu." ujar naruko dengan menampakkan senyuman manisnya.

"hmm aku tak pernah melihatmu. kamu murid baru?"

"iya, perkenalkan namaku naruko, Namikaze Naruko." naruko mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." sambil menjabat tangan naruko. "eh aku duluan ya, sudah masuk jam pelajaran nih."

"iya sakura, sekali lagi terima kasih ya."

"sampai nanti naruko."

"sampai nanti sakura."

sakura melangkah meninggalkan naruko. naruko pun tersenyum melihat sakura yang perlahan menjauh. "sepertinya aku akan betah disini." ujarnya. "baiklah aku harus menemui Tsunade-Baachan."

brakk.

"Baa-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"naruko, bisakah kamu lebih sopan sedikit dengan mengetuk lebih dahulu?!"

"ahahaha gomen nasai." ujar naruko sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

go to classroom

.

.

sasuke sedang duduk termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela. melihat langit yang cerah Dan matahari bersinar terang. mengingatkan dia tentang kejadian pagi tadi.

"hn." sasuke tersenyum kecil.

sakura masuk kedalam kelas dan langsung duduk samping sasuke.

"ohayou sasuke-kun."

"hn."

"kakashi-sensei belum datang?"

"kamu bisa lihat sendiri kan?"

sakura terdiam karena jawaban sarkastik sasuke.

beberapa saat kemudian sang guru yang baru dibicarakan datang dan dengan wajah innocent menyapa para murid.

"ohayou minna."

"ohayou sensei." jawab mereka serempak

"maaf tadi aku tersesat dan~" kakashi menghentikan kalimatnya karena melihat para murid tidak ada yang peduli. "ah lupakan, kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini, silahkan masuk nona Namikaze.

naruko membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk kedalam kelas, menatap sekeliling sejenak dan pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sasuke.

"teme pantat ayam." batinnya.

sasuke pun memandang naruko sejenak kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nona namikaze." ujar kakashi.

"ah iya, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruko. aku murid pindahan dari Suna Gakuen."

"baik, kalian bisa berkenalan lebih lanjut nanti. naruko, kamu bisa duduk dibelakang sasuke. sasuke angkat tanganmu."

sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan malas.

naruko berjalan kearah bangku kosong dibelakang sasuke, melihat sasuke yang masih menatap keluar dengan tampang masam.

"kenapa aku harus satu kelas denganmu sih" ujarnya pelan sambil duduk dikursinya.

"apa ada masalah dengan itu, dobe?" ujar sasuke dengan nada menghina. "harusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"cih, kau menyebalkan teme."

"baik kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, buka buku kalian halaman 35." ujar kakashi memotong pertengkaran kecil naruko dan sasuke.

.

.

.

~skip time~

.

tong teng teng tong

.

bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua murid kelas 2-1 keluar menuju kantin untuk makan siang. hanya tinggal sasuke, sakura, Dan naruko disana.

"naruko ayo istirahat bersama." ujar sakura. "nanti akan kukenalkan kamu dengan teman-teman yang lain."

"oh iya, ayo sakura-Chan." ucapku seraya berdiri dari kursiku setelah membereskan buku.

"kamu juga mau ikut sasuke-kun?" tanya sakura pada sasuke.

"hn." sasuke menatap sejenak pada naruko yang berdiri disebelah sakura. "aku ikut." sasuke beranjak dari kursinya.

sakura dan naruko berjalan kearah kantin sementara sasuke mengekor dibelakang mereka.

naruko dan sakura sedang sibuk mengobrol sepanjang jalan menuju kantin. sementara sasuke terabaikan oleh obrolan mereka berdua.

"oh jadi kamu ketua osis ya sakura?" ujar naruko dengan tatapan bangga dan dibalas dengan anggukan sakura disertai senyum diwajahnya.

"kalau si sasuke ini~" ujar sakura terpotong karena saat menoleh orang yang dibicarakannya sudah tidak ada. "eh kemana perginya sasuke-kun?"

"eeerr entahlah, kupikir dia berubah pikiran." ujar naruko.

"yah mungkin." ujar sakura

mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju kantin.

"ah itu mereka, teman teman baikku." ujar sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah meja. "ayo akan ku kenalkan kamu pada mereka!" sakura menarik lengan naruko pelan.

"hay teman teman aku ingin mengenalkan teman sekelasku yang baru pada kalian!" ujar sakura pada sekumpulan murid yang ada di meja tadi.

semua orang dimeja itu menoleh kearah sakura dan beberapa diantaranya ada yang tersentak kaget.

"naruko!?"

"k-kau?" ucap naruko terkejut

.

.

TBC

maaf asuka masih newbie jadi ceritanya masih gaje dan pendek hehe

sakura ga ikut jadi FGnya sasu karena .. emm .. nanti asuka ceritain di next chapter yaa hehe.

mohon review nya yaa senpai

salam asuka indri.


	2. Chapter 2

gyahahahahaha asuka kembali lagi nih, masih di LIMTAW,S

maaf ya asuka masih beneran niubi nih, jadi masih butuh bimbingan para senior *bungkuk*.

maaf lagi karena laptop masih dalam masa perbaikan, jadi ngerjain fic make hape *kriting dah ini jempol* kalo ada miss typo tolong dimaklumi ya :) :) :)

yosh mari kita lanjut

chapter duuuuaaaaaaa *joget ala ayu ting tong*

Love Is More Than A Word, Sasuke

disclaimer : om masashi kishimoto, asuka cuma pinjem yaa

pairing : sasuke naruko

chapter 2

sasuke kini berada diatap sekolah dengan nafas yang tersengal karena baru saja lolos dari serbuan fansgirlnya. dia duduk membelakangi pintu masuk sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

"langit biru yang cerah." gumamnya seraya menerawang jauh langit yang luas itu.

tiba-tiba sekilas ia membayangkan gadis yang memiliki warna mata sebiru langit cerah itu, naruko.

"cih, baka dobe." ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

.

.

di kantin

.

.

naruko masih mematung karena dia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar dimatanya.

"naruko?! kamu naruko kan?!" ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"kamu kenal dengan naruko kiba?" ujar sakura memandang naruko dan kiba bergantian.

"dia teman dekatku waktu SD dulu." kiba mendekati naruko.

"kamu tambah tinggi kiba." ujar naruko.

"hehehe." kiba terkekeh karena perkataan naruko. "ayo duduk, kita pesan makanan."

"iya."

"pesan apa naru?" tanya kiba.

"miso ramen saja."

"baik aku pesankan dulu ya." ujar kiba sambil tersenyum.

"kalau aku pesan~" gumam sakura sambil berpikir.

"pesan sendiri." cibir kiba seraya berjalan meninggalkan sakura yang mendengus kesal karena diabaikan sementara teman yang lain hanya ber'sweatdrop' ria atas kejadian barusan.

"dasar menyebalkan." gumam sakura yang kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kearah naruko. "nah naruko seperti janjiku tadi, aku kenalkan kamu dengan sahabatku." ujar sakura.

"teman-teman dia ini namikaze naruko. murid pindahan dari suna." ujar sakura.

"gadis ini namanya hyuuga hinata." sakura menepuk pundak seorang gadis yang duduk disebelah kirinya. (naruko disebelah kanan)

"sa-salam kenal na-naru-chan." ujar hinata

"salam kenal hinata." balas naruko dengan senyum lembutnya.

"yang disana namanya sai, dan sebelahnya yang tidur itu shikamaru." tambah sakura sambil menunjuk dua pria dihadapannya.

"salam kenal naruko." ujar sai dengan senyumnya.

"salam kenal sai." sahut naruko

"hey aku tak diperkenalkan?" gumam kiba sambil duduk disebelah sai.

"kalau kamu kan aku sudah kenal kiba." balas naruko.

"jadi, kenapa kamu kembali ke konoha?" tanya kiba.

"biasa lah, pekerjaan tou-san memaksa kami kembali ke konoha." jawab naruko panjang lebar.

"hey naruko, bisa kamu ceritakan bagaimana suna itu?" gumam sakura.

"bagaimana apanya?" naruko bingung.

"ya kau tau lah, pria disana, apa mereka tampan-tampan?"

"haha kau ini sakura, selalu tentang cowok, cowok dan cowok." gumam kiba sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum.

tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang, mereka makan dengan penuh keceriaan dan canda tawa.

sementara itu diatap sekolah, sasuke masih terduduk membelakangi pintu. berpikir.

'kenapa? kenapa aku tak bisa berhenti membayangkan gadis itu?.' batinnya. sasuke merangkul kedua lututnya dan memejamkan matanya. "baka dobe." ucapnya pelan.

waktu berlalu cukup cepat, sudah saatnya mereka kembali kedalam kelas. naruko dan sakura telah sampai dikelas lebih dulu. mereka hanya bisa berkumpul dengan kiba hinata sai dan shika saat istirahat saja karena mereka berbeda kelas.

"sakura, saat perjalanan kita lewat koridor tadi. kenapa banyak sekali perempuan yang meneriakkan nama sasuke?" naruko membuka pembicaraan seraya duduk dikursinya.

"mereka itu fans nya sasuke." ujar sakura. "dulu aku juga salah satu dari mereka."

"eeh? sakura juga?"

"iya, bahkan dulu kami sempat jadian." jeda sesaat. "tapi kemudian aku sadar kalau aku hanya sebatas mengaguminya, tidak menyukainya."

naruko hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar cerita sakura.

"eh naru, kamu bisa ekskul tidak?" tanya sakura.

"ekskul?" naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "waktu disuna aku ikut tim basket."

"kamu tau? disekolah ini ekskul itu bisa menambah nilai raport lho." ujar sakura. "dulu aku ikut tim pemandu sorak untuk tim basket putra, tapi semenjak aku jadi ketua osis aku tak bisa ikut lagi." sakura menunduk.

"sepertinya aku akan ikut basket lagi, soalnya bukan aku banget kalau ikut pemandu sorak." cibir naruko sambil membayangkan dirinya menjadi pemandu sorak. "tidak terima kasih."

sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan teman barunya ini.

"sakura, kamu dipanggil oleh orochimaru-sensei." ujar seorang gadis pirang pucat memotong obrolan mereka.

"iya, terimakasih ino." jawab sakura.

kelas mulai ramai kembali karena jam istirahat telah berakhir.

beberapa menit kemudian sakura kembali kedalam kelas, membawa sebuah buku dan berdiri didepan para siswa.

"hari ini orochimaru-sensei tak bisa mengajar." ujar sakura didepan teman sekelasnya.

"HOOREEEE!" sambutan ceria diteriakkan oleh semua siswa didalam kelas.

"tapi~" brakk!, sakura membanting sebuah buku tebal dimeja guru. "dia memberikan tugas mencatat."

"YAAAAHHH!" nada sorak gembira berubah menjadi murung memdengar penjelasan sakura.

naruko hanya terkekeh melihat teman sekelasnya. sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke tempat duduk miliknya.

ino mengeluarkan spidol, dan kemudian mulai menulis tugas dari buku tebal yang ditunjukkan sakura tadi pada papan tulis. para murid mulai tenang dan menulis tugas dari guru killer mereka.

"hemm, sepertinya ada yang kurang." ujar naruko.

"ada apa naruko?" sakura menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan menoleh kearah naruko.

"sasuke belum kembali." sambung naruko sambil menunjuk kursi didepannya.

"mungkin dia masih ada diatap sekolah." jawab sakura seraya melanjutkan tulisannya.

"eeh? atap sekolah?" naruko menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"iya, tolong kamu susul dia naruko." ujar sakura.

"baiklah." ujar naruko dengan nada malas seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

naruko POV

"cih teme menyebalkan." ucapku seraya berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. "dia itu tidak punya jam atau apa sih, ini kan sudah waktunya masuk."

aku menggerutu sepanjang perjalananku menuju atap sekolah.

"selain petugas dilarang masuk." ucapku membaca peringatan dipintu menuju atap sekolah. "ah masa bodoh."

aku masuk kedalam dan melongok kearah atas. "hwaa tinggi sekali! bisa memar nih kaki ku menaikki anak tangga sebanyak ini!."

"ah aku tak punya waktu lagi."

kaki ku menjajaki satu persatu anak tangga menuju atap.

"fwah akhirnya sampai juga" aku membungkukkan badanku sambil terengah didepan sebuah pintu. saat aku hendak membuka pintu~

"eh tak bisa dibuka?"

pintu itu tidak terkunci, tapi tak bisa dibuka. seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya dari balik pintu.

"ck, sudah jauh aku datang kesini takkan kubiarkan ini sia sia!" kutendang pintu itu sekuat tenagaku hingga pintu terbuka lebar dan aku segera mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"eeh teme apa yang kau lakukan?!"

normal pov

sasuke sedang terlelap bersandar dipintu.

dan~

brakk! pintu terbuka cukup keras mendorong sasuke yang tertidur hingga ia terjerembab secara tidak elitnya ketanah dengan wajah terlebih dahulu.

"eeh teme apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak naruko.

sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya dan bergerak pelan kearah naruko.

"ba..ka..do..be.." ucapnya lirih.

"eh kamu bilang apa teme?!" ujar naruko sambil menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima dengan perkataan sasuke.

"kau ini bisa tidak sih buka pintu dengan cara yang biasa saja baka!" bentak sasuke.

"aku tak tau kalau kau yang menahan pintu itu baka!" sahut naruko dengan nada yang tidak kalah dari sasuke.

"aargh dasar obor!"

"obor?!"

"iya obor! lihat kepalamu itu, menyilaukan kau tau?!" sasuke mengacak rambut naruko.

"eh rambutmu sendiri juga aneh tau! lihat bentuknya mirip pantat ayam! baka teme!" umpat naruko seraya menepis tangan sasuke dan menunjuk kepala sasuke.

"idiot!"

"zombie!" naruko kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"harus nya kau bercermin! lihat, wajahmu yang menggembung itu membuatmu terlihat ... manis." sasuke tak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

sementara naruko yang mendengar kata terakhir sasuke hanya mematung dengan wajah memerah.

"ma-maksudku, kau terlihat emm itu~" sasuke salah tingkah karena menyadari perkataan terakhirnya. "aaargh lupakan." sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya melewati naruko yang masih mematung.

"kamu masih mau diam disana dobe?" ujar sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah kembali datar.

naruko tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung mengikuti sasuke kembali ke kelas.

sepanjang perjalanan kembali kekelas tak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan. naruko masih terlalu malu untuk berbicara setelah perkataan sasuke tadi, ia hanya tertunduk tak berani menatap sasuke.

saat masuk kedalam kelas, mereka disambut oleh tatapan tajam dari guru biologi mereka. orochimaru.

"darimana saja kalian berdua?" ujar orochimaru dengan tatapan membunuh.

naruko tak bergeming, kakinya sudah bergetar karena tatapan horror orochimaru.

"naruko menjemputku yang tertidur diatap sekolah." jawab sasuke santai seolah tatapan orochimaru tak berpengaruh padanya.

melihat wajah dan jawaban sasuke yang santai membuat orochomaru tersenyum tipis. "hm baiklah untuk saat ini kalian aku maafkan." ujar orochimaru. "kembali ke kursi kalian."

sasuke dan naruko berjalan kearah kursi masing masing dan menghela nafas lega karena lolos dari hukuman guru killernya ini.

-skip time-

tong teng teng tong

jam pelajaran berakhir dan sekarang waktunya pulang. para murid merapikan buku mereka dan beranjak pulang.

"naruko aku duluan ya."

"oh iya, hati-hati ya sakura."

.

-diperjalanan pulang naruko-

"sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku." ujarnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah belakang.

"ka~kau?! mau apa mengikutiku!"

TBC

hiyaaaaaa selesai chap 2, maaf ya sepertinya chap 3 agak lama soalnya asuka mau ujian akhir semester nih hehe, maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang bagus.. :(

sasuke : kesannya gue kok ooc banget pake acara nyungseb gitu asuka-chan

asuka : ehehe itu idenya miku aprily ^^v

naruko : *nahan ketawa*

sasuke : image gue hancur didepan cewek idiot

naruko : eh apa lu bilang?

asuka : udah cuukup! mending kita balas review yuk.

.

.

guest aicinta : narufemsasu lagi dikerjain nih, tunggu aja ya

AkemyYamato : iya nih udah update :)

namikaze dragfilia, icha, 989seohye, dwidobechan, yue : iya nih udah asuka update lanjutannya happy reading :3

li-chan : iyaa nih udah asuka lanjutin, makasih ya sarannya li-chan *bungkuk*

oke minna sampai ketemu chap 3

jangan lupa reviewnya yaa biar asuka semangat lanjutinnya... salam asuka indri


	3. Chapter 3

haaay minna ,, asuka kembali lagi nih setelah pusing mikirin UAS akhirnya bisa lanjutin limtaw's

naruko : lamaa woy, gue pengen tau siapa yang ngikutin gue!

asuka : eh? sabar naru nanti juga aku kasih tau

naruko : okelah, gue masih kesel nih di fic nya miku masa' gue tewas dichapter pertama

miku : ehehe maaf naru, miku udah punya rencana sendiri buat naru

asuka : lah heh kok pada curhat? -a

tanpa basa basi lagi ayo mulai

Love Is More Than A Word, Sasuke

disc : tetap om masashi kishimoto, tapi kalo dikasih asuka mau kok *di chidori sasuke*

warn : ooc, au, typo dan segala keburukan author pemula

pair : sasukexnaruko

"kau mau apa mengikutiku terus? kau pasti punya pemilik kan?"

naruko kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah. tapi kemudian langkahnya kembali terhenti.

"kau tak bisa mengikutiku terus, aku tak bisa membawamu pulang, karena okaa-san tidak menyukai anjing." ujar naruko. "jika aku membawamu pulang pasti~" perkataan naruko terputus karena membayangkan kushina berada dihadapannya dengan wajah menakutkan ditambah rambutnya yang berkibas seperti 9 ekor milik kyuubi. "aku tak mau mati muda." naruko menunduk.

"warf~warf." suara anak anjing itu sambil mengibaskan ekornya.

naruko mendekati anak anjing itu, berjongkok dihadapannya dan mengelus kepala anak anjing itu. dia melihat sebuah name tag dikalung sang abak anjing.

"akamaru?, nama yang aneh, kau kan berwarna putih." ujar naruko sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"NARUKO!" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya, sang empunya nama pun menoleh kearah suara.

"kiba?" sahut naruko melihat kiba yang masih memakai seragam sekolah berlari pelan kearahnya.

"apa kau melihat~" perkataan kiba terhenti saat mendekati naruko. "AKAMARU?!"

"anak anjing ini milikmu kiba?" tanya naruko

"iya dia milikku." kiba ikut berjongkok dan kemudian mendekap akamaru dalam gendongannya. "aku mencarinya dari tadi, kupikir dia akan hilang."

"sedari tadi dia mengikuti ku terus tau." ujar naruko.

"aneh, tidak biasanya akamaru cepat akrab dengan orang asing." ujar kiba sambil mengelus kepala akamaru.

"mungkin karena aku cantik." ujar naruko narsis, kiba yang mendengarnya hanya bersweatdrop. "yasudahlah aku harus cepat pulang nih."

"oh apa perlu kuantar?" tawar kiba.

"tak perlu kiba."

"tak apalah kan kamu sudah membantuku menemukan akamaru." ujar kiba sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah kalau begitu." naruko membalas senyuman kiba.

-mean while-

"tadaima." ujar sasuke sambil membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan menuju kedalam.

"okaeri sasuke." jawab seorang pria yang sedang duduk diruang tamu menghadap ke laptop miliknya.

sasuke menatap sejenak pria yang duduk menatap laptopnya yang tidak lain adalah kakaknya kemudian ia berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"argh, hari yang melelahkan." gumam sasuke seraya merebahkan diri diatas kasurnya.

drrtt drrtt drrtt

ponsel disakunya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk.

from : kaa-san

'tolong jemput kaa-san didepan supermarket.'

"sasuke! tolong jemput kaa-san disupermarket, aku masih sibuk!" terdengar suara itachi berteriak dari lantai 1 yang sepertinya juga mendapatkan pesan yang sama dari kaa-san.

'ck, baka aniki! seenaknya saja!' batin sasuke.

sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, masuk kekamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan kemudian turun menemui itachi diruang tamu.

"ini kunci mobilku." ujar itachi sambil melemparkan kunci mobil pada sasuke.

"hn." gumam sasuke singkat seraya meninggalkan itachi setelah menangkap kunci mobilnya sementara itachi kembali bergelut dengan laptopnya.

-chatting mode-

deidara : lama sekali sih kamu, kemana aja?

itachi : maaf, ketoilet.

deidara : menyebalkan un.

itachi : kamu cantik jika sedang kesal.

deidara : gombal ditolak!

itachi : *sweatdrop*

-normal mode-

Sasuke POV

'baka aniki, pemalas! ada saja alasannya. aku tau dia sedang chatting dengan pacarnya!' batinku seraya masuk kedalam mobil.

aku membawa mobil dengan kecepatan sedang sambil terus menggerutu kesal, merutuki kakakku yang menyebalkan hingga akhirnya aku sampai didepan supermarket tempat kaa-san berbelanja.

'kemana kaa-san?' batinku seraya menatap sekeliling dari dalam mobil.

'hey, sepertinya aku mengenal rambut pirang itu?!' ujarku saat melihat gadis bersurai emas sedang berjalan dengan pemuda disebrang jalan.

itu naruko!

normal POV

naruko dan kiba sedang berjalan santai menuju rumah naruko. tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengamati mereka dari dalam mobil sedan hitam.

"itu kan naruko?! kenapa dia bersama kiba?!" ujar sasuke. "ada hubungan apa mereka?! apa mereka jadian?!" sasuke mulai kesal, wajahnya memanas dan tangannya meremas stir mobil.

TEK TEK

tatapan sasuke teralihkan karena ada orang mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"kaa-san?" ujar sasuke seraya membukakan pintu mobil. ia kembali melihat kesebrang jalan namun naruko sudah menghilang. "ck." sasuke berdecak kesal.

"ada apa sasuke-kun?" tanya mikoto seraya masuk kedalam mobil. "sepertinya kamu sedang kesal?"

"aku tak apa-apa kaa-san." sahut sasuke sambil menyalakan mobil dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

-to naruko place-

"ini rumahmu naruko?" tanya kiba.

"iya ini rumahku." sahut naruko. "mari masuk dulu kiba, akan kubuatkan minum."

"tak perlu naruko, kami harus pulang, iya kan akamaru?" ujar kiba dan disahut oleh kibasan ekor akamaru.

"yasudah kalau begitu, aku tak memaksa."

"baiklah, aku pulang ya naruko." kiba melambaikan tangannya seraya meninggalkan naruko didepan rumahnya.

"iya, hati-hati ya kiba." naruko membalas lambaian tangan kiba.

naruko tersenyum senang karena dapat bertemu lagi dengan sahabat lamanya itu. ia pun segera masuk kedalam rumahnya.

saat naru hendak membuka pintunya, ia mendengar keributan dari dalam rumahnya.

"aku tak sanggup jika harus begini terus kaa-san! aku bukan boneka!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang berteriak dari dalam dan sesaat kemudian pintu rumah terbuka, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut oranye kemerahan yang sedang membawa sebuah tas.

"kyuu-nee." ujar naruko melihat kakaknya yang menangis.

"kyuubi namikaze! jika kamu melangkah keluar dari pintu itu jangan harap kami akan menerima kamu lagi!" terlihat wanita dibelakang kyuubi yang terlihat sedang marah.

"kyuu-nee kenapa?" gumam naruko melihat keadaan kakaknya yang sedang bertengkar dengan ibunya.

"maafkan aku naru-chan." sahut kyuubi lirih. "aku titip kaa-san dan tou-san ya." sambungnya seraya berlari keluar dari rumah.

"kyuu-nee!" jerit naruko yang hendak menghentikan kakaknya namun ditahan oleh kushina.

"naru! biarkan saja! dia bukan kakakmu lagi!" ujar kushina.

"tapi kaasan~" naruko mulai menangis melihat kepergian kakaknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal berbentuk jeruk miliknya.

"kyuu-nee! kenapa meninggalkan naru!" jeritnya terdengar memilukan disela isak tangisnya.

-flashback-

"naru jangan lari nanti kamu jatuh." ujar gadis kecil berambut oranye pendek sebahu sedang mengejar gadis kecil berambut pirang didepannya.

"haha bilang saja nee-chan tak bisa mengejarku." sahut gadis rambut pirang.

brukk!

"uwaaaaaaa~" naruko terjatuh tersungkur.

"kubilang juga apa." ujar kyuubi seraya mendekati naruko yang terjatuh.

"huweeee~" naruko menangis karena lututnya terluka.

"sini biar aku lihat." kyuubi meraba lutut naruko. "dengan sedikit sentuhan ajaib, luka ini akan tidak terasa sakit lagi, fuuhh." kyuu meniup lutut naru.

naru melihat hal yang dilakukan kakaknya dengan mata berbinar.

"nee-chan punya sentuhan ajaib?"

"tentu saja."

"whoaa sugoi~"

"hehehe." kyuu mengusap hidungnya. "yasudah sekarang ayo pulang." kyuu membalikkan badan memberi tanda agar naru naik kepunggungnya.

kyuu dan naru pulang kerumah dengan posisi naru naik kepunggung kyuu karena lututnya terluka.

"em, nee-chan~"

"ya?"

"aku takut dimarahi kaasan nanti."

"tenanglah, kamu tak akan dimarahi, kalaupun iya aku akan selalu berada disampingmu." ujar kyuu sambil tersenyum.

"arigatou nee-chan." naru ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan kyuu.

.

.

sesampainya dirumah.

"ya ampun naru kamu kenapa?" ujar kushina seraya mendekati kyuu dan naru.

"tadi naru jatuh kaasan, untung saja nee-chan punya sentuhan ajaib, jadi lukanya tak sakit lagi." ujar naruko sambil mempererat pelukannya pada kyuubi.

"sentuhan ajaib huh?" kushina menatap kyuu sambil tersenyum. "ya sudah cepat sana kalian mandi, dan bersiap untuk makan malam."

"hai." ujar naru dan kyuu bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

tok tok tok

terdengar ketukan pintu dikamar milik kyuubi tak lama kemudian naruko masuk kedalam.

"nee-chan, boleh aku tidur bersamamu malam ini? aku takut." ujar naruko yang masuk sambil memeluk boneka rubahnya.

"kenapa tidak sama kaasan dan tousan?" ujar kyuu.

"aku maunya dengan nee-chan." sahut naru dengan wajah memelas. "boleh ya."

"yasudah." kyuu menggeser badannya dan menepuk bagian kosong diranjangnya. "ayo sini."

naruko menaiki ranjang milik kyuubi dan memeluk kakaknya erat.

"terimakasih kyuu-nee." ujar naruko seraya membenamkan wajahnya dipelukan kyuubi.

"kamu tak perlu takut naru, sebagai kakakmu, aku akan selalu menemanimu." ujar kyuu sambil mengusap rambut pirang adiknya.

"janji ya?"

"iya aku janji." sahut kyuu. "yasudah cepat tidur."

.

.

.

.

"maafkan aku naru-chan, aku titip kaasan dan tousan ya."

-flashback end-

mata naruko sudah sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis, ia merasa sedih karena kakaknya kini meninggalkannya sendirian. tak lagi menemaninya.

"bukankah nee-chan sudah berjanji untuk selalu menemaniku?" naruko mempererat pelukan pada bantalnya dan terlelap dalam kesedihan.

-sementara itu-

sasuke sedang terlentang diatas kasurnya dan masih memasang wajah masam karena melihat kejadian tadi. saat ia melihat naruko berjalan berdua dengan kiba.

"sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara naruko dan kiba?" ujarnya. "kenapa aku merasa kesal melihat mereka jalan berduaan tadi?"

ia menerawang atap kamarnya, mengingat wajah manis sang gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja ditemuinya pagi ini.

"kenapa aku merasa kamu berbeda dari yang lain naruko?" ujarnya seraya memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

TBC

fuah, akhirnya selesai nih chap, mumpung ada ilham untuk ngerjain limtaw's hehehe maaf ya kalo kurang bagus

yang nunggu lanjutan New Journey To The New World sabar ya masih dalam pengerjaan, soalnya ceritanya panjang tuh, tentang kebangkitan naruko & pelatihan naruto beserta cerita masa lalunya.

naruko : oh jadi gue idup lagi ya?

asuka : iya lah :)

oh iya asuka mau nanya nih pairing yang pas buat Fem!Kyuu siapa ya? silahkan tulis solusinya di review yaa..

Review para senpai sangat berarti bagi asuka yang niubi ini.

sekian dulu yaa salam Asuka Indri. sampai ketemu di LIMTAW'S chap 4.

jaa nee~


End file.
